This invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to a taper pin remover for removing pin fasteners used for connecting mechanical members to drive shafts.
In the assembly of precision mechanical equipment involving levers and gears being mounted on shafts it is common practice to connect such members to the drive shaft by forcing a taper pin of hardened steel diametrically through the gear hub or lever hub and associated drive shaft. In the event that it is necessary to repair the equipment or machine, it is quite often necessary to remove various gears and levers from their associated drive shafts. In many instances it is extremely difficult to get to the tip of the taper pin in order to remove it and it is time consuming and quite often requires two people working for a number of hours. In addition, with the conventional hammer and punch methods, extreme care must be taken to avoid damaging the equipment as well as the associated shafts and pin holes.
This invention provides a new and improved means for removing such taper pins, roll pins or the like and is particularly valuable where the shafts and associated pins connecting the mechanical members are deep within the machine assembly and where it is not desirable to remove the drive shaft from the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,250 to Goodwin, et. al., dated Mar. 7, 1967, discloses a taper pin driver having a hook shaped end with a recess for receiving the pin. The pin driver illustrated in Goodwin involves a drive pin having a small tip bearing directly on the head or tip of the taper pin to be removed. Such an apparatus is incapable of providing a high pressure concurrently with positive control over the pin and machine assembly as in the instant invention wherein the large drive pin bears directly against the hub containing the taper pin. Also, Goodwin requires careful alignment of the drive pin with the tip of the pin to be removed or inserted.